


Ensemble

by umiyuki



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mugi Loves Everyone, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/pseuds/umiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s so much she’d have missed out on if she hadn’t joined the Light Music Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



Every afternoon Mugi makes her way up to the music room on the top floor of the school, and it always reminds her what a happy accident it had been that she’d ended up there looking for the chorus club when she was a new freshman. She’s sure that the chorus club would have been a good experience as well - their performances are always lovely, and the members seem like agreeable girls - but there’s so much she’d have missed out on if she hadn’t joined the Light Music Club. She’s never had so much fun in her life as she does with her bandmates. They’re all unique and wonderful in their own ways, and she loves them all dearly.

~

Mugi loves Yui’s openness, how unabashed she is about expressing her thoughts as well as her affection. She’s always greeting everyone with hugs, overflowing with tenderness for her friends. Mugi had never gotten much in the way of hugs growing up, and they’re a welcome addition to her life. And Yui has never been shy about things beyond hugging, either. Mugi had hoped - though she hadn’t actually expected - that in going to an all-girls’ school, she’d be able to meet some other girls like herself, girls who aren’t interested in boys but in other girls. Her friends in the Light Music Club have more than exceeded anything Mugi could have hoped for, perhaps Yui most of all. Yui loves being affectionate, loves holding hands on the way to school when they run into each other on the way there. Her kisses are always warm and curious, and Mugi loves the flush she sees in Yui’s cheeks whenever she pulls back from a kiss.

Mugi loves the way Yui always seems to move at her own pace, never hesitating to say what she’s thinking. “Mugi-chan, you have such amazing eyebrows,” she’d murmured to Mugi once just after breaking a kiss, and she’d reached up to run her fingers over Mugi’s brows, the sensation of it light and pleasant. “And they’re so _soft,_ too! I’d thought they might feel like takuan...” Mugi had giggled at the sudden mention of pickles, of all things - it was just like Yui to say something like that - and Yui had giggled too, before leaning in to press a kiss to one of Mugi’s eyebrows.

~

Mio is nowhere near as openly affectionate as Yui, but Mugi loves her just as dearly. Mio is so shy and delicate that Mugi can’t help wanting to put her arms around her and hug her close whenever she’s scared or upset. Mugi loves seeing Mio get flustered, too; just a little bit of teasing is enough to get her to blush, and that only makes her even more endearing, as far as Mugi is concerned. And while Mio is shy about things like kissing and touching, she’s by no means unwilling or uninterested. Mugi has learned over time that with Mio, one has to be patient, and know just where to push and where to stop.

Mugi always takes care when she’s kissing Mio, not wanting to move too fast and upset her. She’s found that the best way to melt Mio’s hesitance is to be gentle with her, and warm her up slowly. During their training camp, when they’d been in the big outdoor bath together at one of the Kotobuki family’s smaller summer homes (Mugi is determined to borrow the biggest one someday, so that her friends won’t have to make do with such cramped accomodations anymore), Mugi had gone over to Mio and started massaging her shoulders to help her relax. Before long, Mio had rested her head against Mugi’s shoulder, opening herself perfectly for Mugi to press a few soft kisses to the shell of her ear while running her hands slowly up and down the sides of Mio’s arms. Mio had sighed pleasantly, and Mugi had smiled and pulled her a little closer, pressing her chest against Mio’s warm back before reaching around to stroke the soft curves of Mio’s breasts. Mio had squeaked with surprise but hadn’t protested, and had soon been pleading for more, her breath hitching every time Mugi’s fingers brushed over her nipples.

~

Mugi loves how much _energy_ Ritsu brings to the group - she’s not as serious or devoted to practicing as Mio, but she deserves the title of club president nonetheless just by being their vitality. She’s as fast-paced as her drumming, and even if Mugi doesn’t always quite manage to keep up, she still enjoys the rhythm. She loves how Ritsu is always ready to make a joke to lighten the mood, or to take charge of leading the group on some new adventure. There are so many things Mugi would never have gotten a chance to try if she hadn’t met Ritsu, like purikara or crane games or impossibly cheap candies. And it’s thanks to Ritsu’s fun-loving atmosphere that Mugi had decided to join the Light Music Club in the first place.

Ritsu has that same attitude when they’re making out, too, always ready to take the lead, and Mugi doesn’t mind it at all. She loves being on the receiving end of Ritsu’s attention, loves the way Ritsu doesn’t treat her like she’s going to break. Ritsu doesn’t hesitate to be a little more rough than the other girls, pushing her tongue past Mugi’s lips when they kiss, pinching her nipples through her blouse, seeking out sensitive places to tease. Mugi loves how Ritsu _overwhelms_ her sometimes, pinning her to the bed with one hand on her breast and the other between her legs, aggressive but no less affectionate for it.

~

Azusa has only just joined the Light Music Club this year, but she’s no less important a member than anyone else, and Mugi has already decided that she’s going to adore her forever. She loves the dedication that Azusa has to the band and to their music, and the way she’s serious about everything, whether it’s school or practice or having fun on the beach. It’s that dedication that reassures Mugi that when it comes time for her and the other senior members to graduate, Azusa will take good care of the Light Music Club in their stead. And it’s so adorable the way Azusa puts up that little bit of resistance to things she thinks are embarrassing or inappropriate, even if she really does want to do them, like having tea and cake in the club room or wearing one of the cute costumes Sawa-chan designs for them. Or kissing her sempais, for that matter.

Azusa isn’t quite as shy as she used to be about showing affection, but it still takes a bit of coaxing to get her to open up. Mugi loves the way Azusa blushes when she puts her arms around her waist to pull her close, how Azusa pouts a little before she’s ready to be kissed. And the soft noises she makes are the sweetest Mugi has ever heard, little moans and whimpers that Mugi loves to catch in her mouth as they kiss. Azusa’s curiosity always outweighs her hesitations, and before long she’s reaching timidly to touch Mugi’s chest, as if she’s unsure whether it’s okay, and Mugi always smiles and puts her own hand over Azusa’s to reassure her.

~

And when they’re all together, it’s even better - Mugi loves the way their bodies seem to melt into each other when they’re touching, the way she loses track of whose hands are where but can still sense all of them, everyone’s movements and rhythms blending together just as sweetly as when they’re playing their songs. She loves seeing the way they touch each other, whether it’s Ritsu and Mio’s warm familiarity, or Yui’s tenderness teasing away Azusa’s shyness, or the sweet look of admiration in Azusa’s eyes as she moves her small hands over Mio’s body. Mugi loves being in the midst of all of them, touching and being touched, her hands on Yui’s breasts while Ritsu nips at the insides of her thighs, kissing Mio’s neck while Azusa caresses her waist.

And then when they’re all spent, they curl into each other, sleepy and sated, and Mugi thinks again how very happy she is to have joined the Light Music Club.


End file.
